The present invention relates to ring generators and more particularly to a microcomputer-based distributed ring generator capable of supplying a plurality of predeterminedly selected distinct voltages each having a predetermined high amplitude and a predetermined frequency to a telephone line.
Previously separate hardware has been required for providing ringing voltages, pretrip test voltage, ANI (Automatic Number Identification) voltage, coin present test voltage, coin collect voltage and coin return voltage.